


Coercion

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Dark Peter, M/M, Wereleopard Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Peter's only ever had eyes for Stiles.





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my drabble for Auriette for the Fandom Cares auction!! They asked or wereleopard!Stiles and dark!Peter! I don’t typically write anything other than the fluffiest fluff so this is my first attempt at a dark fic!  
> ["My tumblr post"](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/174997097863/coercion) with an edit I made to accompany this drabble!  
> Enjoy!

The first time Peter saw a shifter he wasn’t related to was the night of his fifteenth birthday. His mother had always kept him well away from pack politics; she claimed it was to protect his innocence, but he thinks it was to protect their visitors from him. 

The leopardess was accompanied by a small boy, who had dark hair and bright eyes, as she strutted through the forest. The boy chatter animatedly to his companion only half of which was understandable English, neither aware that they were being observed from the branches above them. Peter couldn’t explain why, but with each moment he watched the boy interact with the great cat he felt himself becoming more and more invested in the child. 

He wanted the boy and nothing was going to keep them apart. 

-

The boy wasn’t as human as he had originally looked. Peter followed the recent teenager through the woods as the young man ran recklessly into the ever darkening night. Peter, now a man in his twenties, had foregone schooling to stay near his boy, to watch his boy grow, to wait for his moment to claim his boy. Claudia Stilinski had died this morning, and here was her cub running from his grief and into the arms of a predator. Peter grinned as he went over his plan to gain his prey’s trust and devotion. Peter had hoped that Stiles took after his mother, but watching the boy turn into a leopard the color of pitch was a delight he could not have planned experience. Oh how he revelled in the sight of Stiles’ full shift, the boy’s fur so dark Peter could just barely make out the darker rings still in his coat. Peter had to shift as well to keep up with Stiles, but after a brief stint the cub’s senses finally alerted him that he wasn’t alone.

Stiles turned and faced Peter as he stepped into the clearing the cub had stopped in. A fully grown wolf such as himself is about the same size as a fully grown leopard, but Stiles was not a fully grown leopard and so was smaller than Peter as he approached. Peter would miss these days of being larger than Stiles after he had the boy in his possession. 

Peter stalked forward, ignoring the rasping yowls coming from the cub, and gently bumped his head against the defensive leopard’s. Stiles calmed his yowls, but started lowly growling as Peter continued to gently rub his head against the cub’s. It took a long time but eventually Stiles’ growls changed frequency to a much quieter, but more vibrating, purr and he dropped to the ground back in his human form. Peter curled around the boy and let him cry into his fur. 

He’d finally found his in. 

-

Peter played with his cub every night for three years before his boy had the nerve to approach him in his human form. Peter had known he was coming just from the sound of his loud rambling jeep, but remembered to pretend he hadn’t been following this boy for thirteen years, only three of those with actual contact, and didn’t have his scent and the sound of his heartbeat memorized. 

His sweet shy boy stepped up to the counter and cleared his throat before speaking, “Hi. My name is-” a short cough “I’m Stiles. Uh. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. Is this your bookstore?” 

Peter found himself even more enraptured with his boy as he fumbled through his intro and flushed, “Well aren’t you cute. Yes. I am Peter Hale and I own Over the Moon. How can I help you darling boy?” 

Peter knew he could lay it on thick if he wanted, but watching Stiles’ face grow redder and hearing his heart pick up speed when Peter called him “darling boy” was as much of a ego boost as it was an aphrodisiac. 

“I kind of followed my nose here so this might sound-” a pause “weird. But uh have you seen a black leopard in the woods?” Stiles mumbled his question as he played with the bottom of his shirt. 

Peter was positively charmed and flashed the boy a sharp tooth smile accompanied with a wink. 

-

“Mmm Peter. He’s not dead yet.” Stiles moaned loudly as Peter mouthed at his neck. 

“Yes darling boy I’m aware. He isn’t going anywhere though. Don’t you prefer this?” Peter bit his boy’s neck before licking the wound and blood that currently coated Stiles. 

The man at their feet groaned as he slowly bled out. 

“I’d prefer anything you gave to me.” Stiles said with a bloody blissed out smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha so totally not that dark lol  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi [Lacrossepapi](www.lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
